I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a receiver.
II. Background
A wireless communication device (e.g., a cellular phone) may include a transmitter and a receiver coupled to a primary antenna to support two-way communication. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain a transmit (TX) signal having the proper signal level, and transmit the TX signal via the primary antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a receive (RX) signal via the primary antenna and may condition and process the RX signal to recover data sent by the base station.
The wireless device may include a diversity (DRX) receiver coupled to a diversity/secondary antenna. The diversity receiver may obtain a secondary RX signal via the diversity antenna and may condition and process the secondary RX signal to recover data sent by the base station. The diversity receiver may help mitigate multipath and fading and may also help to cancel interference from other systems on the same frequency. The diversity receiver may improve end user experience by increasing download speed and power and may also provide other advantages.
The wireless device may be capable of communicating with different wireless systems and/or may support operation on multiple frequency bands. These capabilities may allow the wireless device to receive communication services from more systems and enjoy greater coverage. The wireless device may have a number of receive paths in a receiver for all frequency bands and systems supported by the receiver. Each receive path may include a set of circuit blocks such as an RX filter, a low noise amplifier (LNA), etc. The circuit blocks for each receive path may be designed specifically for one or more frequency bands and/or one or more systems supported by that receive path. The wireless device may have many receive paths and many circuit blocks in order to support multiple frequency bands and/or multiple systems. These many receive paths may increase the complexity, size, cost and power consumption of the wireless device, all of which may be undesirable.